Gift Of Humanity
by Jazz7
Summary: Kikyou runs into a strange person that says that he can turn her back into a human. The only promblem is: Who can turn him back into himself? [Complete]
1. Meetings

Gift Of Humanity 

Chapter 1 Meetings 7/2/2003

Updated!Author's Notes:

This is the third time rewriting this. I'm rewriting it because of a couple of reasons.

Reason one: I see some problems/mistakes that need to be fixed.

Reason two: There are too much bad original character fan fiction around that someone might get the wrong idea about this one

Reason three: I thought of somethings I could have added to make it better.

If your new to this you didn't miss anything. If you're old to this I hope you'll like it since it now features two new versions. The new version and the old version. The old version is first with the new version coming after it which can be found on my site La'nae's Lounge. I've decided to update this note so that everyone will know that I've decided to host it on my own site. So if you're interested. Please go to my profile and click on my homepage. Thanks.

Now if you're new to this:

First off, I would like to thank you for chooseing to read this story, errors and all. Just you taking a glance at it is enough for me to keep writing. Though there is something I have to point out. Like the fact that this really is a fan fiction with a original character in it. But this is not, I repeat, a Mary Sue.

Everyone knows what a Mary Sue is so I won't go in to that. But I will put out my oppinon on them. Personally, I think Mary Sue's a made by desperate little people that really think and/or want anime, manga, games, etc to be real and since they think this way and have discovered fan fiction those kind of people decide to write themselves in to fan fiction by creating a original character that sucks. And not only does the character suck, but most of the time the story line and the grammer and spelling it are horrible beyond imagenation.

But this story is the complete opposite. Not only does it feature a male character (most Mary Sues are woman), but the character himself is human. He's not some half demon, half whatever, he doesn't fly, he doesn't have powers that no one else can get or acchieve. He doens't have a cheery aditude dispite what has happened to him. And he doens't have any relalative or know or really think "boy that womans hot" at all. Kikyou's not attracted to him because he's "so sweet" or "he's powerful".

No, he's just a regular human that's possessed feeling regular emotions. If he wasn't possessed there would really not be anything special about him. And hopefully the newer version (which is after this version) will prove that. More importantly I hope it will prove that I can and will be a writer soon. A professional thatcan create their own plots and characters. Since this is a first attempt and my first step by creating a original character, I hope it will prove to be fruitful. Well actually that's what I really would hope if I have a time machine. I'm already creating my own plots. And so far my family and friends have no complaints.

If you're intersted in my original work you can go to FictionPress and read Curse Of Humanity, which is the sequel to this but features all original characters and the only thing that makes it fan fiction is the preInuyasha story line.

I hope you're still reading this, whoever you are. I also hope that you can get through the old version to get to the new version which should be posted up on my site soon.

Don't look down on the old version though, because we were all young once and just starting to look at the world in another way.

Please enjoy.

Old version

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh if I did would I be writeing this! 

Kikyou watched the water as itfell down the waterfall wishing that she could drown her problems. Wishing that things had stayed the same, that those fifty years that her and Inuyasha had were now back and were the present instead of the past.

"That will never happen."she said to herself. Kikyou sighed and closed her eyes, blocking off the feeling that she was going to cry. Despite herself, she realized in her time alone, that all she really wanted to do WAS cry. It would be easy to forget herself in five minutes of sobbing.

Unknown to her, a large demon was watching her. It had heard of the priestess and how she used to have the Shikon no tama. In it's pudgy, ignorant, small brained, head it plotted that she might STILL have it. Or some of it anyway. Smirking to itself it suddenly decied to put it's plan into motion.

The demon came out ofhideing, and before Kikyou could react, pushed her into the waterfall.

As she fell she thought "Why didn't I sense it?"

Then her head hit a rock as she fell. She finshed falling and fell into the water.

"Inuyasha" was her last thought then all she could see or hear was darkness and water.

Soon it would be sunset. He knew that very well from the postition of the sun. Anyone that spent enough time out doors and had a brain could tell which way the sun set and which way it rose.

Nodding his head as if in a silent pray or word or yes to his knowledge, he stood up from the hard ground he was sitting on and made his way toward his tent. Noteing with some dislike that once again he had failed to remember to wash his clothes. His stonewashed jeans looked like he had just fought with a giant dust bunny and lost. At least his blackshort sleeved tee shirt, that he was wearing, looked okay.

But then again, black hid everything on your clothes.

Laughing, he stepped inside his, large but travel sized, tent and looked around for anything else that might need washing.

Finding nothing, he walked outside once more and proceded to the waterfall nearby.

Following the river nearby he could hear the common noises of the waterfall that he had come to know by camping there. He stopped once and kneeled down to look at fish swimming by.

Seeing his reflection in the water he smiled, ran a hand through his black hair, and thentied it back with a ponytail holder that he took out of his pocket. While doing this he tried not to look at his equally black eyes. He still hadn't got used to that...just yet anyway.

He stood to his full height of 6ft or 6ft'3, not quite unusual for a 18 or 17 year old, looked around then continued walking.

When he did finally reach the waterfall, and the spot where he had planned to wash the clothes he was wearingand possibly take a bath, he noticed something odd.

"What is...that?"he said to himself out loud, scareing a couple of birds near the water in the process.

A woman. A woman was face down in the pond/river that the waterfall fell into. She looked to be a priestess from the red and white uniform. Her black haired, tied back in a whiteribbon, floated around her in the water.

"Is she dead?"he thought to himself.

He walked toward the woman, got into the water, and fished her out and put her on dry land to see for himself if she was really dead. "No just knocked out."he said once more outloud when he found she wasn't by touching the wound on her forehead and hearing her moan.

" I guess I should take her back to my tent." So he picked her up and headed back to his tent.

Brown eyes moved against closed lids then opened. Kikyou moaned and put a hand to her nowbandaged forehead.

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?"Asked Kikyou bylooking around.

"Oh, so you're awake."a voice came from a dark corner and asked.

"Who are you?"asked Kikyou.

"Oh, my names Kyle." With this the man that had fetched her from the water stepped out of the shadows. Kikyou stared at him in suprise from seeing that he dressed in modern clotheing.

"Do you come from the same time as Kagome?"asked Kikyou after a few seconds.

"I don't know who Kagome is, but yes.I do come from the future."explained Kyle.

"Oh."she responded with mild suprise.

As she looked around she noticed that she was in a tent in some kind of bag.(A sleeping bag.) Kikyou also noticed that there was a sword inone corner. It has a gold handle with drawings of dragons and strange ancientwriteing.

As she tried to sit upwhenheyelled, "Don't sit up!" She looked in the sleeping bag and asked, with more suprise then before seeing thatshe wasnude,"Did you undress me?"

"I had to, your clothes were wet. I didn't see anything really."Kyle replyed as a slight blush appeared on his face and he turned away for a moment.

"You should get some rest." He said after a while,trying to change the subject.,"I'll wake you up when your clothes are dry." With that said Kikyou went back to sleep.

It was late in the afternoon when Kikyou woke up.

"Your awake that's good.Here is your stuff."Kyle said witha slight smile.

"Thank you."Kikyou responded by takeing her clothes out of his outstreached hand.

"I'll be outside, tell me when you're finshed dressing."Kyle said by walking out of the tent.

After Kikyou finshed she said,"You can come back in."

After they both sat down Kyle said, "Oh I almost forgot whats your name?"

"Kikyou."

"Kikyou...aren't you the one that steals souls?"

"Great, I must be quite popular. He's probably going to try to kill me!"thought Kikyou after his remark.

"Don't worry I won't kill you."excalimed Kyle after seeing the look on her face."I think I can help you."

"How can you help me?"asked Kikyou with some skepticism.

"Well if you want, I know a spell that can turn you human again."Kyle said with a sly smile. He knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Can you let me think for awhile?"Kikyou asked him then thought,"Hm if I become human again, I'll have a better chance of killing Inuyasha and I will no longer have half of a life."

Aftera minute ofthinking about what he saidshe replyed to his offer."What do we have to do?"

"Great! All we have to do is gather a couple of things to make the spell work."exclamied Kyle happily.

"Wait whats in it for you.?"asked Kikyou, she wasn't going to be tricked twice in a lifetime. This stranger had to have something in this that he wanted to make such a offer.

"I guess,"saidKyle, "I would have to tell you some time. Heres why I want to help you..."

/End of chapter?

Now I'm only going to tell you once...

IF YOU HATE KIKYOU DON'T SEND A REVEIW SAYING KIKYOU'S THIS KIKYOU'S THAT BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PUT YOUR FLAME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN I WILL PUT MY RESPONCE! NOW I ALREADY HAVE DESTORYED 3 PEOPLES LIVES ALREADY DON'T MAKE IT 4!

Edited flamers comment: To"you are a dumb ass bitch", "TheRealKilla","you a dumb bitch" and other potental flame stokers: Are you trying to scare me or make me die laughing! Stop the horrible bullshit and just give if up already! I could totally kick you ass in real life just from the way YOU write. You threats are a form of entertainment for me! So think before you leap and just save yourself the time! lamo Yourflames can't hurt me, so write whatever you want about my fan fiction it's a billion time better than anything your asses could put together! Oh and I "won't forget" how hard I laugh at all of you idiots, I reallywon't. I don't have time to go through all my stories writing something about this person, so I'll leave what I wrote at the end of Kikyou and this and call it a day, because some of us have lives. :)

But on one last note, I just have to quote something that "you a dumb bitch" put at the end of Kingdom Hearts: Soul Taker: "Get your grammer together AND Kagome don't like Yo stinkin ass."  
I'm rolling on the ground laughing from that one. My grammer isn't perfect, (whose is?) but if it was as bad as that I would probably kill myself. Next time, this goes for everyone, if you review or flame about someones grammer make sure that yours is correct too! Oh and on another note, Kagome and the rest of the cast of Inuyasha is fictional. They are not real. They never were and they never are going to be. And even if if they were, I could care less if Kagome wouldn't like me, because I hate the bitch. lol And the fact that you, or maybe a group of your idiots, reviewed my works is enough to bring that lol to a lamo.

And Diva, do we have computers that can smell? No, so you and your friends comments made as much sense as someone saying the world is flat. Or maybe you actually believe it is. Poor, poor stupid people.

And as a whole, for people that have been flamed and people that are going to get flamed, try not to blame them, they're just a bunch ofignoramus people that will flame you because that is the only way they can get their kicks.

But if you want to leave a nice review, or a flame, do so now with cation. :)


	2. Curse of the sword

Gift Of Humanity 

Chapter 2 Curse Of The Sword 7/4/2003

Thanks for the reveiw from senseistephino! :) So far I haven't gotten any flames and I want to keep it that way. After all I don't enjoy destorying peoples lives or do I...hmm I'll have to think about that. Anyway heres chapter 2!

"I want to help you so I can be free of this sword."exclaimed Kyle by picking up thesword.

"The sword?"said Kikyou, she had thought he would want some kind of reward for this. Like money, power, maybe a night with her. Something of the sort.

"Yes the sword has a dragon god named Demis in it."Kyle said with a sad gaze stareing at the sword in his hand.

"But what does this have to do with you?"

"I'll tell you the whole story."Kyle said before she could ask anything else.

"When I was in my own time my parents were fighting so I left the house. I walked all the way to the nearest park. When I finally got to though to a clearing in tne park I saw a man in a baboon pelt killing what looked like a demon. The man ripped out of the demon a shard of a jewel. Then the man turned his he to where I was hideing. After thathe walked over to me and picked me up and threw me inside some kind of portal.When I was on the other side the man in the baboon pelt said that he was Naraku. Then he draged me through another portal."

"We were in what looked like a underground room. I spent days down there geting tortured. But what was strange is that he taught me how to use a sword. Untill finally I found a way out. By useing a pice of metal that I managed to rip off the bars. I picked the lock and got out ofthe room that had been my prison."

"As soon as I got out of that room there was this sword by the door. When I grabbed the sword I felt the most horriable pain in my life. It was like a thousands hot daggers stabing me at once. After the pain was gone Ilooked all over the castle but Naraku must have left. I left the castle and traveled trying to find a way back to my time."

" I learned about the curse on the sword on my travels. Also I found out that my eyes changed from blue to black because of it. The only way to get the curse off of the sword is to do more good then evil that Demis did."

"Oh so thats why you want to help me. So lets go!"Said Kikyou, eager to get this all over with and help him in the process. And see his true intentions of course.

"Wait! In order for the spell to work you have to give up whats holding you to this world."Kyle exclaimed before she could get her hopes up.

"And how do I do that?"

"Easy you'll have to tell me."he replyed with a small, comforting smile.

"What, Tell you! Why?"

"Becasuse I'll be the one casting the spell and It will help you lose your attachment to this world."explained Kyle.,"Also don't worry about dieing, I'll cast the spell before you do.But you should tell me before that way it will make a long story short. As long as you keep some of whats holding you to this world."

"I guess I'll do it then."Kikyou said, through a little less excited. Telling a stranger about her life would be harder then the spell itself.

"Great! I'll be outside cooking if you need me."With that Kyle walked outside and left Kikyou by herself.

"I just hope this works." thought Kikyou before stepping outside minutes after Kyle had left.

WhenKikyou was outside, she looked around and saw that the sun was setting.The camp where, they currently were, wasn't too far from where she fell.

As she walked over to where Kyle was, which was by a camp fire, she asked him,"What are you cooking?"

When she asked that he jumped up.

"Oh you scared me. I'm just cooking fish would you like some?"

"Yes."Kikyou responded to his question. She didn't need to eat, but it might unnerve him if she didn't.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."said Kyle.

There was chapter 2 next one is chapter 3 Start of a new quest and the first sacred item.

And please remember what I said at the end of chapter 1.


	3. Start of a new quest and the first sacre...

Gift of humanity Chapter 3 Start of a new quest and first sacred idem. 7/26/2003

Thank you Cypress for the reveiw and so far no flames thats good now on with the story! Oh I almost forgot sorry it took me so long to update I was haveing problems with the internet.

"Kyle,Kyle,wake up Kyle!",said Kikyou trying to wake him up.

"5 more seconds..."is what he mumbled in responce.

"I SAID WAKE UP NOW!"yelled Kikyou while pokeing his ribs really hard.

"Ow! I'm up, I'm up!"

After he finally got up they packed up camp and headed north.

"Do you know where your going?"asked Kikyou after hours of walking.

"Yes I know where I'm going I got the map right here."

"How did you get that map then?"

"I got it from the witch that made the spell that the demon used to bring you back to life. The witch also gave me the spell to turn you back into a human."explained Kyle.

"Oh I see a town we can stay there for the night."said Kikyou as they finally got out of the forest. The town was at the end of the forest and seemed farliy quiet.

"Inuyasha, we have been searching for jewel shards for forever! Can we just stay one night in that town?"whined Kagome.

"Stupid girl, can't even handle staying one night in the forest."replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we've been out there for weeks!"yelled a now very angry Kagome.

"Feh."

"I think what Inuyasha means ,",started Miroku,"is that we can stay."

"Yay! Come on Sango, lets find us a place to stay!"yelledKagome.

"There aretwo places to stay ones to the left,"said Kyle pointing left,"and ones to the right."said Kyle pointing to the right.

"Lets go left."Kikyou said by walking to the left. By they were heading left they didn't even see Kagome or Sango that passed by them going right.

"Okay Kikyou I got us a room come on in."said Kyle by leading her into the hotel.

"I sense Inuyasha and his friends. I should go after them but I think looking around here and the town is best."thought Kikyou.

"Is something wrong, Kikyou?"asked Kyle after seeing her in a deep thought.

"No nothings wrong, everythings fine."repelyed Kikyou.

The hotel manager showed them to there room. Much to the dislike of Kikyou, she had to share a room with Kyle. Since five of the six rooms were full. After they unpacked they walked around town hopeing someone knew where the first sacred item is.

After Kagome and Sango got a room for all of them they walked around town with Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Isn't that Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha when they turned the corner.

There she was with Kyle asking a man a question.

"Inuyashas watching us."thought Kikyou after senseing his presence. "Kyle,"she said out loud,"someones watching us."

"Huh,"said Kyle looking around just as Inuyasha and his group ducked.

"I think we can lose them!"exlaimed Kyle by grabbing Kikyou and running.

"Kyllee!"yelled Kikyou while being half dragged half running.

"Come on we have to catch Kikyou !"yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!"yelled Kagome, angry that he once again cared about Kikyou more then her.

3 hours later...

"I think we lost them!"said Kyle while trying to not fall out on the ground.

"If you ever do that agian I will kill you!"said Kikyou by panting.

"Fine I won't do that agian!"heyelled by turning his back to her.

"Huh," said Kikyou looking around. "what kind of flowers are these?" The flower had white petals and a blood red center. Also the flower's petals curled down instead of up.

"Huh...what are you talking about?Thats the items we've been looking for!"exclamiedKyle byrunning over and pulling the flowers out of the ground and putting them in his pocket. "Now lets head back to the hotel, it's almost night time."said Kyle while looking at the setting sun.

They quickly walked back to the hotel and entered their room for the night.

"Finally were back did we miss dinner?"asked Kyle while looking through his backpack.

"We ate lunch here so stop complaining."said Kikyou.

"You don't have to be so mean and when are you going to tell me about what's keeping you to this world."said Kyle.

"I'm sorry and I'll tell you sometime, just not now."

"Okay."said Kyle.

"If you need me I'll be takeing a bath."said Kikyou.

"Okay I'll stay here and look at the map to see where we go next."replaied Kyle

"We looked all over and we still didn't find Kikyou and that man she was with."said Inuyasha.

"I think that mans name was Kyle."said Kagome by drinking tea.

"We could go look for her at that other hotel."said Miroku.

"Well then you guys go because we are staying right here!"yelled Kagome, Shippo, and Sango at the same time.

"Fine we will! Come on Miroku!"yelled backInuyasha.

"We've searched four out of six rooms in this hotel, do you think they're still here?" asked Miroku.

"They have to be here I smell Kikyou's and Kyle's scent here."said Inuyasha

"Well heres the 5th rooms window hopefully they're in there."said Miroku.

They looked in the window but only found Kyle.

"Shes not in there! Miroku go find Kikyou."said Inuyasha.

"Why don't you?"asked Miroku.

"Because somethings not right about this him, so I'm going to keep a eye on him."replaied Inuyasha. "Fine I'll go look for Kikyou."said Miroku.

After Miroku walked away in search of Kikyou, Inuyasha started thinking."Somethings not right about that guy, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I wish Kikyou would tell me something about her past...But I can't tell her evreything about myself either."said Kyle to himself.

"Thats right,"said a mysterious voice."besides not all pasts are worth shareing." Then Kyles sword flowted out of his backpack and landed right next to him.

"What the..."whispered Inuyasha to himself.

Then a strange black mist came out in the shape of a dragon. "Hello Kyle."said the mist.

Sorry if words are misspelled in this chapter and in 1 and 2. Also please review unless you're flameing me. Because if so, please take a look at the bottom of chapter 1. Anyway chapter 4 is A secret reviled, untill then see you later!


	4. A Post from the maker of Gift Of Humanit...

A post from the maker of Gift Of Humanity  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now Iam a resonal person and I know I should put another chapter up here but when I say I'm going to do something I do it.  
  
So today kiddes you get to read me cuss out a flamer oh what fun.  
  
Now I ament I flame people to but you see I have a very very nasty temper. Oh and I did warn you people so don't send me a review telling me I'm evil because I know Iam.  
  
At least sometimes but that doen't matter now on with the show.  
  
Now as if if you didn't like Kikyou you could have read something eles just as I don't like Kagome so if I see something with Kagome in it I try not to read it.  
  
But no you had to be a ass hole didn't you your most likely the kind of person that goes around and looks for Kikyou storys so you can flame it.  
  
Whats that you say your aren't well it sure looks like that you flamed me on the first chapter didn't even wait to see if the story is good or not.  
  
Like here Iam takeing time out of my own life to make this not even getting paid to do it good sure knows I need the money.  
  
so some of the things I have to say to you isn't right for young childern to here so if you are a young child leave now.  
  
Now you my friend are a mean #1 grade A BASTERD thats right and I'll say it or type it agian Basterd insted of flameing people you should get a life insted of write so me   
  
bullshit like that about my story. And if you ever flame me agian I will kick your ass and make you feel likr\e you were never born.  
  
how you well have you ever watched the movie Jay and Silent Bob well at the end they print out a list and kick every ones ass on the list now even if it takes me for ever to do it I would find out how and do it and if I can't well then I hope you go to hell for doing something like that to a poor person like me.  
  
Well I just hope I never have to o that agian don't you now I will have chapter 4 up so untill then goodbye.: 


	5. A sercret reviled

I've finally updated you say. Well yes I wouldn't leave you hanging now would I? Well in this chapter we see Kyle's evil side. Oh well lets go to the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:Its at the first chapter. Now leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 4: A sercret reviled.  
  
~  
  
Kikyou steped into the bath and sighed.   
  
'This is just what I needed. Not every day you can get a bath.'thought Kikyou.  
  
She reached for the soap and it slipped out of her hands. Kikyou dived under the hot water to get it while curseing her bad luck.  
  
~  
  
Miroku walked away from the 6th rooms window. "Kikyou wasn't in there either just some old lady. This room better be it."  
  
Miroku looked into the window and just saw no one there but water and soap the things that was in any regular bathroom. He was about to turn away when Kikyou came up from the water.  
  
Miroku watched as the water dripeds off her body and let his eyes travel up to her breast.(Don't worry they were covered by her hair so he can really only see her waist.)  
  
Kikyou felt someone watching her and looked over to the window and saw Miroku. She reached over to where she left her clothes and covered her self then she took her bow and fired a arrow at him.  
  
Miroku doged the arrow and ran off at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Kikyou finished dressing and jumped out of the window to see what was going on.   
  
"Kyle please be alright."  
  
~  
  
"What do you want Demis?"asked Kyle. He looked at the dragon with a look of deep anger and sadness.  
  
"Your still going to continue with this foolish quest." asked Demis by warping himself around Kyle.  
  
"Yes and it's not foolish soon you will be gone and you will no longer have control over me."said Kyle. He flinched when Demis tail brushed up agianst his cheek.  
  
"Do you really think it will work this time? Do you think you can help this Kikyou? Remember the old man? That was quite messy, expecially when you slit his-."  
  
Kyle interuped him by yelling:"Enough! It won't be the same as last time! It was your fault anyway! You made me turn into you! All I wanted to do was protect him from those demons I didn't want to kill him too!"  
  
"It was you too. When you become me and I become you, we are the same sides of the same coin. You had a hand in it to. You have blood on your hands just like me. In a way I am you."said Demis.  
  
"You lie. I'm nothing like you! I won't lie to myself, maybe I did kill that man and I have made a lot of mistakes in the past. But me becomeing like you... I'd kill myself first."  
  
"Then why don't you. Oh thats right another part of the curse if you die I get your body. Only if you die while you become me will I be able to die as well."   
  
Kyle was about to say something but he sensed that someone was watching them. He and Demis looked at the window just in time to see Inuyasha before he could duck.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Kyle right. Well I'm Inuyasha, but enough of the name game. Is what that dragon said true and if it is theres no way in hell she's staying with you!"  
  
Inuyasha sensed Kikyou useing her powers.  
  
"Dammit that idiot monk. Well continue this later." Inuyasha ran off calling Miroku's name. Kyle stode up and jumped out the window determined to catch up to him.(And Demis is gone)  
  
"Kyle there you are. I see you ran into Inuyasha."said Kikyou  
  
"What's going on and how does he know you."asked Kyle.  
  
"I'll explain later but lets catch up to him. Wait you do know how to fight don't you."  
  
"Yes. When the time calls for it remember I told you about Naruku."  
  
"Good. Insted of catching up to them lets lead them out into the forest insted. That way no innocence people will get hurt."said Kikyou.  
  
~  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? You pervert!"  
  
"Well at least now I see why see was your frist love. If Kagome has a rack like that."  
  
Inuyasha grabs him by his shirt and throws him into the forest. Seeing Kikyou and Kyle chaseing after him and Kagome and the others ahead of him, he quickly tells him to follow him into the forest.  
  
They stop in the middel of a clearing with one large tree in the middel of it.  
  
"Kikyou! What ate you doing here. And that looks like someomne from my time!" said Kagome.  
  
"I could ask the same question to you. But are buisness is our own." said Kikyou.  
  
"And anyone with eyes can see I'm from a different time. Thank you for so kindly bringing that out in the open." said Kyle by rolling his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know that." said Inuyasha Then every one put there hands on there heads at he stupid he really can be.  
  
"Lets get this over with." said Sango. Every one took out their weapons and got into battle stance.   
  
Inuyasha started fighting with kyle and so did Miroku leaveing a cat fight between the three women(Shippo got knocked out by Kikyou in the begining.)  
  
Kikyou doged Sango's boomarang and it got stuck in a tree. Kikyou use three arrows and pinned her to a tree. One of the arrows were stuck painfully into her right shoulder blade.  
  
Miroku called Sango's name and ran over to her, and Kyle use a swift blow to the head to knock him out. Leaveing a two on two fight.  
  
Kagome shot arrow at Kikyou. Kikyou easliy doged it and shot one at her which hit it mark:her hand, and made her drop her bow and fall to her knees cluching it. Kikyou walked over to her and raisedher bow to level with her head.   
  
Inuyasha stoped in his fight with Kyle and looked at horror as Kikyou notced a arrow in her bow deterimened to kill Kagome.(Yeah go Kikyou finish her off! Sorry I don't like Kagome.)  
  
Inuyasha with out thinking ran over and before Kyle could stop him with his sword charged at Kikyou. Just as Kikyou was about to let the arrow go Inuyasha grabed her roughly by the wrist, and by digging his claws into her wrist made her let go of the arrow.  
  
'So he choses that girl over me.' thought Kikyou. Tears ran down her checks as she stared into the hard cold eyes of Inuyasha's. She could see that the feeling that came into his eyes were worry over her copy not herself. His grip didn't losen and rather he knew it or not he was hurting her and in more then one way.  
  
Kyle saw this and was reminded about his parents fights and how ugly they would be. Full of slapping and glass breaking and screaming at each other. He watched the blood fall from Kikyou's wrist and mix with the ground.  
  
A now nine year old Kyle watched as his parents had a fight in the kitchen over his father comeing home late.  
  
"Your never home and your always drinking. You basterd your seeing some one else aren't you. You Basterd! You Basterd!"his mother screams as she picks up glass after glass and throws it at him. Some fly into the wall others hit his father leaveing a spary of blood and glass.  
  
In a rage his father yells at his mother.  
  
"And what about you?! I know your seeing some one behind my back. Its your friend isn't it?! And you expect me to stay faithful to you! The only thing tying us to each other is this damn ring!!" He grabs his mothers wrist and slams it on the counter. Shards of glass that fell earlier dig into her wrist. She yells out in pain and scratches his arm with her long nails. Blood flows down his arm mixing with hers.  
  
In a rage he slaps hers, she falls into the bottom cabnits and as he walks away begins to cry. His father walks past him with emotionless and cloudy eyes and leaves the house.  
  
Kyle looks at his mother and the door and suddenly hates his mother and father.   
  
"I vow I won't let this happen to any one else."  
  
Kyles emotions flare up and Demis takes control after seeing that Kyle wants Inuyasha to let go over Kikyou. A darfk mist envelops him then a dark bright llight flashs and Kyles dressed completly in black and charges toward both Kikyou and Inuyasha. He slashs his sword between them.  
  
Inuyasha lets Kikyou go and grabs a stunded Kagome. Kyle stands in front of Kikyou.(Shes stunded too.)  
  
"Who are you!"yells Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm Demis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging but it's getting late and I to get up early in the moring.(Yawn) Don't forget to reveiw. Also read and review my other storys. I have a good one that I just posted called Kindom Hearts:Soul taker. It has Kikyou in it. It has 0 reviews because of those Kikyou hateiing assholes and its really good. 


	6. A foolish sacrafice and a understanding

HI you guys! I finally updated this, sorry I haven't before I was busy with my other fanfiction. Thank you all for all the reviews! Well I hope you like this chapter, and to all those people on mendimener.org(Hope I spelled that right!) the stuff I put before and after the last chapters was for the fanfiction.net site and the stuff about reviews on this chapter. I post my other stories there.   
  
In this chapter we finally see some romance between Kyle and Kikyou and Kikyou makes a sacrafice...  
  
Disclamer: The only thing I own is my oc Kyle. Kikyou, sadly is not mine. Oh, and nether is the anime "Inuyasha".  
  
Chapter 5: A foolish sacrafice and a understanding.  
  
~  
  
Kikyou stared at the person she no longer knew.   
  
It looked like him, alot like him, but he just didn't feel like the one person that she could trust anymore.  
  
Kyle was gone, and what was left was the evil presence of the sword.  
  
Kyle, or what was left of him, turned his head to look at her and then smiled as his now red eyes glowed. He sprang forward and attacked Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked the attack with his sword. Kyle jumped back and narrowed his eyes as black wings popped up from his back.  
  
"What he can fly!?" yelled Inuyasha at Kikyou. Like she knew the answer, when he had said he was possessed by the sword he hadn't mentioned this.  
  
Kagome tried helping Inuyasha by shooting a arrow at Kyle, but she couldn't even lift the bow because of the wound Kikyou had inflected.  
  
'I should be helping him! But I can't...I...I...still love Inuyasha. No matter what, even if he doesn't love me. But I care for Kyle more, and I won't stand by and watch him get hurt!' thought Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to use the scar of the wind,(At least I hope thats what that attack with that sword that he has is called. Sorry, but I even frogot the swords name.)when Kikyou fan in front of Kyle.  
  
"Kikyou get out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha at her.   
  
"No!! I'm not moveing!! And you can't make me Inuyasha, even if you killed me!"  
  
"Kikyou, we all know that I can't kill you, but I won't let you sacrafice yourself for this thing!"  
  
"He's not a "thing". His name is Kyle, and he's my only way to become human."said Kikyou.  
  
"Is that all you feel for Kyle." Kikyou turned around when she heard Demis talking to her. "If thats all you feel, then get out of the way!" Demis pushed her out of the way and and his sword glowed black, as he perpared for one finally attack.  
  
Kikyou watched as he flew toward Inuyasha.   
  
'I won't just stand here and watch!' thought Kikyou. She ran and stood in front of Inuyasha as he plunged his sword into her instead of Inuyasha. Demis took the sword out of her as his face registered a expression of shock. He hadn't expected for the priestess to stand in his way.  
  
Inuyasha stood still for a moment with his mouth open untill Kagome stood up and put her arms around him.   
  
"Why? Why did you stand in my way, knowing that you would die? Is your love that great for that half breed?"asked Demis as he caught Kikyou before she fell.  
  
"I didn't do it for him. I did it for...you. I couldn't stand by and know that the only person I had trusted for a long while was going to die. You would have done the same for me." said Kikyou.  
  
Demis shook his head. "You did not know that priestess. You do not know this body, this person, or myself. You do not know if he feels the same."  
  
Kikyou looked up into the slowly returning to blue eyes of Kyle. "And you do not know how I feel. You do not know me, my body, or who I was before. Yet you chose to help me. So were not so different after all."  
  
A blinding light brought Kyle back to hisself. Kyle laid Kikyou on the ground then turned toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What?"said Inuyasha.  
  
"I said leave. Or I'll do the samething I did to Kikyou to you."said Kyle as his eyes flashed a dangerest shade of blue. Inuyasha nodded and him and the others left. Kyle sank to hid knees after they were gone.  
  
"What have I done?" asked Kyle to himself. Just then one of Kikyou's shinidamchuu droped a glowing soul into his lap as Kikyou started laughing. She sat up and put a hand over her wound.  
  
"Its a shame that Inuyasha is to stupid to figure out that in this form I can't really die."  
  
Kikyou took the soul out of his hands as he handed it to her and healed herself. She then took her hand off her wound to show that it had healed. Kyle stood up and hugged Kikyou to himself.  
  
"I thought you were dead.,"said Kyle. He then grabed her shoulders and held her out in arms length."Don't ever do that agian! If you died..."  
  
Kikyou put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Lets go back and get some rest for the next day."  
  
~  
  
Kikyou turned around with a hand over her eyes as Kyle dressed out into his sleepwear.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
Kikyou turned around to find him dressed into black sleepwear.(I couldn't find a better word for pajamas.) Kyle turned around and closed the window behind him.  
  
"Thank you for closeing the window."said Kikyou.  
  
Kyle turned around. She hadn't said a word to him on the way back, and now she was thanking him. What happened to the cold priestess that he had first met? He looked down at her clotheing.  
  
"Your all wet."  
  
"It couldn't be helped with how fast I had to get out of my relxeing bath. I also got blood on it too..."said Kikyou. She looked away from him as she heard a him takeing off his shirt.  
  
"Here. You can't sleep in what your currently wearing. And you defiently can't wear it when you wash it." Kikyou nodded and took it out of his hands. Kyle turned around as she undressed then put on his shirt.  
  
"You can turn around..."  
  
Kyle turned around and looked at her in his shirt. It was a little to big for her, so the long sleaves went way over her hands and it hung loose over her shoulders. The shirt came to the middle of her upper thigh and the buttons on it looked like it would come loose any second.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should get you something else to wear. Maybe one of the shops are still open..." said Kyle. Kikyou smiled at him and he turned away and blushed. Kikyou smiled and put her hands behind her back and walked up to him.  
  
"Why Kyle I believe thats the first time I have seen you blush."  
  
"I blushed before...when I had to undress...when we first met."said Kyle. He turned to look at her and saw that she had a weird expression on her face."I'm sorry! I had to, I shouldn't have brought it up!!"  
  
"No thats okay,"Kikyou took his hand into her own."I understand. I was just thinking of how fate can be kind and cruel..."  
  
Kyle steped up to Kikyou and eliminated any space between them. "I understand your pain. I know what its like...maybe were not so different after all..."  
  
Kikyou put her head on his naked chest.(His not wearing a shirt.)"I know. Were like two sides of a coin, even if one of us doesn't have a heart. I understand...that there are alot of things you don't know about me..." Kyle sighed and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Take your time, I don't mind." he placed his head atop hers and sighed agian. "And Kikyou, your wrong. You do have a heart." Kikyou's eyes widened and she pulled away from and looked up into his eyes.   
  
"Your heart rests within me." he said by bringing her head up to meet his. A slight wind came up and blew out the only candle in the room, casting them in darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that was really romantic. Well really it was kind of mushy and ooc on Kikyou's part, but hey, most fanfictions are. Also the last part where Kyle says "Your heart rests within me." I kind of took that part off of Chobits manga 8. Where Hideki says that to Freya when they are talking about Chi. Incept he said it differently. Well one also has to wonder if they kissed, well your going to have to find that out in the next chapter. 


	7. The second sacred item

Well what do you know, I finally updated. Hurray. I'm sorry to say that after this we have about 4 or so chapters left untill this is over. But its been really fun and thank you all for the great reviews, I hope to reach 20 when this is over. Also if you like this fanfiction read my others with Kikyou in them, there all crossovers though, that seems to be the only thing I'm good at writeing though. I'm trying to write a Sesshoumaru/Kikyou fic on another website, but I haven't updated it in a year and the first chapter wasn't so good. Its called Four Seasons, and if you happen to come across it, leave a nice review.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own. Never will, never have. Not even in my dreams. Incept for the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 6: The second sacred item.   
  
It was already mid moring when they started out for there next destionation.  
  
Kikyou stopped and looked down at the ground. Forgetting about last night was easy, nothing had happened. (Sorry people that wanted them to kiss.) The couple who owned the hotel had came in with some more candles and had interupted them. Not like anything would have happened anyway...  
  
"Hey Kikyou, is something wrong?"asked Kyle as he stopped to look back at her.   
  
" No nothings wrong."she responded.  
  
"Well the next item that we need is just in those moutains in front of us. After that we have one more to go. That and you still haven't told me anything about yourself."said Kyle as he turned around and started walking.  
  
"Wait, I think I'm ready to talk now."said Kikyou as she stopped and sat in front of a tree and looked toward the moutains. Kyle sat by her and looked at the moutains also.  
  
(Now get ready for one long and boring explanation about stuff we already know. Hurray.)  
  
"50 years ago in this time, I was a priestess for a small village. I was handed the jewel of 4 souls, the Shikon no tama, because of my reputation and power. But because of it I couldn't show any emotion. Over time, I met and fell in love with that half demon Inuyasha, that you faught with. But shortly after I met him, a man named Onigumo(spelling?). I took care of him since he was badly burned and couldn't walk of function anymore, but what I failed to notice was his growing feelings for me. More like lust really. But I failed to notice that. Inuyasha and myself had set a time and day that we would both wish upon the jewel, him to be human, and I...well I forgot my wish. If I even had one. But before we could wish for anything Onigumo had let demons devour him so that he could be a half demon, and destory the bond that me and Inuyasha shared. He turned into both me and Inuyasha, then he severly hurt me and made Inuyasha think that I had be deciveing him all along. Then takeing the Shikon jewel and putting back in its shrine, for he knew that Inuyasha would now take the jewel and wish to be a demon. Inuyasha took the jewel and started destorying the village, so I pinned him to a tree for 50 years. But I died and took the jewel to my funeral pyre. After 50 years my foolish rencarnation, Kagome, awakened Inuyasha and destoryed the jewel. I was also revived and is now the form that I am now, living off souls and 1/8th of my soul that rests within Kagome. And Onigumo is in fact Naraku too." when Kikyou finished her tale Kyle stood up and looked toward the mountains.  
  
"Well we should be going. I guess you can tell me the rest later."  
  
"What else is there to tell? I've told you everything."said Kikyou as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well, what you failed to tell me is why you hate Inuyasha now. I know it has more to do with you dieing thinking that he killed you. And you must still love him right? So why do you hate him now? Well we can talk about that later, now we should get going."said Kyle as he once again started heading toward the mountains.  
  
Kikyou stood up and followed him before he could leave without her.  
  
Upon reaching halfway to the top Kyle looked down and gripped the rock that he had under his hand tighter. Untill it came loose and he started to fall. Closeing his eyes he expected some kind of blinding pain but was greeted with laughter.  
  
"Are you alright?"asked Kikyou as she commanded her shinidamchuu to bring him closer to her and drop him off back safely on the mountain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me eariler that you could fly with these things?"he asked as he looked over to see Kikyou waveing at them as they disappeared.  
  
"You never asked."she said as she looked a head of them. "How much ferther do we have to go?"  
  
"We almost there just around this turn..." He turned around the corner and disappeared. Concerned Kikyou ran around the corner also and ended up in a hidden cave. Kyle took out a flashlight and waved it around the cavern. His flash light hit a rock of exposed crystal and the cavern lit up with light from the strange glowing crystals all around it.  
  
Kyle smiled then exclaimed. "This is it. This is the second sacred item." He grabed one of the crystals' and started trying to pull it out of the wall.  
  
"Well I'm glad that we finally found it, but you still haven't explained what they're for."said Kikyou as she used the arrowhead of one of her arrows to pull one out.  
  
"Well if it helps, there to make you human, if thats what you mean."he said by grabing another crystal and pulling it out.  
  
After getting about 5 or 6 they turned to leave when something blocked the exit. A grining demon stood looking at them. Two of them actually. (don't ask what kind, because even I don't know.)  
  
Kikyou frowned and took out her bow and arrows by Kyle took out his sword. Kikyou looked back at him and said. "Are you sure your other side won't pop out again?"  
  
Kyle frowned and looked at her for a second. "I'm sure. Besides after that proformence that you gave both him and Inuyasha I doubt it."  
  
Kikyou shot a arrow at the first demon and it fell off the mountain screaming Kyle sliced the other in half. He walked over and looked over the edge of the cave.  
  
"Hey Kik-" he got that far when one of the demons from before grabed his foot and sent him falling off the mountains too.   
  
"Kyle!" said Kikyou as she summoned her shinidamchuu and sailed down the mountain to look for him. Kikyou found the demon that tossed him off the mountain and killed it. She almost gave up looking for Kyle when she saw his arm sticking up from a pile of rocks. Droping down on the ground she dug him out and sighed with relef to know that he was breathing. He looked up at her and sat up. Kikyou was about to ask if he was alright and if anything was broken, when she noticed that he was healing right before her eyes like a demon would. Kyle looked down at his cut up arm to see the flesh healing itself and sighed.  
  
"We should hurry. If we don't hurry and turn you human, I'll turn into Demis. The next thing we need is water from your village. Since your village is where you grew up, its water should have its essence and yours too. Lets go."he said as he stood up and looked back up at the mountain before walking away.  
  
"Alright lets go, my village isn't too far away from here."said Kikyou as she continued walking with her shinidamchuu trailing behind her.  
  
'If you turn into Demis and aren't able to turn me into a human, then I'll kill you...and myself.'  
  
I know. What a short chapter. Oh well, thats just how the cookie crumbles. Next chapter They arrive at Kikyou's village just to meet Inuyasha and his group agian. And Kikyou becomes human.   
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter stick around for the next one and review. 


	8. Humanity

Before I begin chapter 7 I would like to say a big thank you to all who reviewed! :) Thank you, without your wonderful reviews I wouldn't have made it this far, and yes this will be the second to the last chapter. So enjoy because in the next update will be the last chapter for this story. Thank you for reading and putting up with all my spelling and grammer mistakes. :)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. All I have a copyright on is my plot (well I hope so, I would hate it if I found out that someone had the same idea as me, but hey that person's story would be different then mine!) and my oc Kyle.   
  
Chapter 7: Humanity  
  
Returning back to the village where she was born was harder then she thought. Because this time when she left it she would be just like every single one of the, human.  
  
"So this is your village...its beautifle."said Kyle as he looked down from the hill that they were standing on. From that one hill that overlooked the village they could see everything. The houses, the people, and the gifts of nature that surrounded them. The bright emeralde green trees and beautifle wild flowers that surrounded them. A gust of wind blew past them makeing the grass dance in the wind.  
  
"We should get going..."said Kikyou as she walked down the hill. Stopping she looked over her shoulder back at Kyle. "I don't need to tell you everything do I?"  
  
Kyle sighed and put a hand through his black hair that was sticking out of his ponytail. "No you don't. Keeping some of what keeps you to this world will make sure that you don't fall apart. You should already feel different for telling me how you died and how you came back to life."  
  
Nodding at what he said Kikyou continued to walk by Kyle watched her walk away from him. Sighing Kyle looked up at the trees overhead then sat down on the hills cool grass. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them, then put his head on top of his arms. He sighed again then closed his eyes.  
  
'Will I be able to turn her back into a human? Even that old woman that I got the map from and the instructions on various spells didn't know for certain if it would work. Maybe I should leave it up to fate, but if I do and something goes wrong...not only will I lose Kikyou I'll lose myself!'thought Kyle to himself as he stood up and began to walk down the hill to find Kikyou.  
  
'Maybe he can't help me...but what choice do I have? I can still defeat Naraku if I'm human, and since everyone in this village thinks I'm dead, I no longer have to be a priestess. I can live my life as a normal women, when this is all over. Plus I will no longer have to live off souls or worry about a person finding out that I'm one of the un-dead. And Kyle...he can return home with the Shikon jewels help, and he won't have to worry about Demis...'thought Kikyou as she neared the very same river that her little sister found Onigumo in. (I forgot and don't really know who found him.) Finally standing by the river Kikyou knealed down and cupped her hands in the water and brought her hands near to her face to look at her reflection. She was too deep into her own thoughts to relize that another's reflection had joined hers untill a voice said her name. Looking up she stared right into Kyle's deep black eyes.  
  
"Ready? I'm sure this is the water that we need. I'm ready if you are..."said Kyle. Kikyou let the water in her cupped hands slip through her fingers then stood up. Not breaking her eye contact with Kyle she was about to say something when she sensed a familer presence.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Whispered Kikyou as she put a hand over Kyle's mouth. "It seems that I didn't mask my presence as carefully as I thought." Kyle's eyes widened sightly when he saw movement in the woods, but they went back to normal when who or whatever it was passed by.  
  
"That was close."said Kyle. "He and his group could have found us-"he was interupted by the sound of a broken twig.  
  
A figure stepped out of the woods and as he/she came closer untill they could see it was Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought I couldn't fool you forever."said Kikyou as she took out her bow and arrows. Kyle was about to take out his sword but Kikyou put a hand over his. "Let me take care of this, its time I confront the past." Stepping up to Inuyasha, Kikyou waited to hear what he was about to say.  
  
"Kikyou who is this person and what are you doing here? Is he one of Naraku's-"started Inuyasha before Kikyou interupted him.  
  
"He's not. He has been taken out of his time by Naraku for reasons unknown, but he is also with me to make me human once more." Seeing Inuyasha's suprised expression Kikyou smiled a little.  
  
"Kikyou...what is he exactly? He can't be human from what we saw before."said Inuyasha by looking past Kikyou at Kyle.  
  
"I'm possessed."Kyle said by looking back at Inuyasha. "And what I am exactly is a human with a knowlege of various spells. And its all thanks to that damn basterd Naraku that I am what I am!"  
  
"Kyle..."said Kikyou by looking over her shoulder. Looking back at Inuyasha she continued. "Look, you already moved on, but I haven't. I'm still stuck in the same moment over and over in this form, I've changed and so have you. You have choose my rencarnation and I have choose...Kyle. Through him I'll be able to live again and live my life how I've always wanted it. You can either help or get out of the way. What we had is no longer, and you can't continue to switch between me and Kagome, so I'm moving on I suggest you do the same...good bye Inuyasha."Kikyou turned her back on Inuyasha while Kyle keep quite and turned to getting water out of the river.  
  
"Kikyou...well I guess I couldn't keep it from you forever...yes I have choose Kagome. And I guess now I won't have to go to hell, unless you still want me too."said Inuyasha by putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I will try to help you become human again...think of it as one last favor."  
  
Kikyou smiled then turned toward Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Well," said Kyle by seeing as they were finished talking. "You could get us something like a bath tub, I doubt Kikyou would want to lay down in this river. Oh and several stones, and maybe something to cut down the trees or their branchs in this surrounding area. That way we can get direct sunlight." Inuyasha frowned and Kikyou just laughed.  
  
Kikyou watched by holding the sacred flowers that they had found. It seemed that not only did Inuyasha get what they need, he also asked the help of his friends. To tell the truth she would have werther done it with out them but they proved useful. Even though seeing Inuyasha and Kagome together was...a little pain full she got past it. Her and Inuyasha was the past, and her furture is...  
  
"Kikyou!"said Kyle as he ran over to where she was sitting. He stopped in front of her to catch his breath for awhile since he had ran all over the place trying to find her. "Everythings ready now. Are you?"  
  
Kikyou smiled up at Kyle then stood up. "Yes I am, and it seems you need glasses since it took you awhile to find me. I was just sitting outside of this clearing there was no need of you to run all over the place."  
  
Kyle blushed at her words then looked down at the ground by scratching the back of his head. "Well you see...I thought you had gotten cold feet...you know backed out of becomeing human. Since I don't know what will happen...it could be painfull..."Kyle stopped talking when Kikyou placed a cold hand on his warm cheek.  
  
"I'm not afraid, besides you'll be with me."after saying that Kikyou walked towards the clearing. Kyle followed her after a minute.   
  
Stopping at the edge of the clearing he looked at he and the others work. In the middel of the clearing was the aged bath tub that they had managed to find and in it already was the water from the river and Kikyou had added the sacred flowers. Around the tub and a few yards away from each other was the several large stones and atop them was the sacred cyrstles that him and Kikyou had found.   
  
"Well lets get this over with..."said Inuyasha. Him and his group were standing a few yards away from Kyle. Kagome slapped him on the back of his head for his rudeness and smiled at Kyle and Kikyou. Kikyou stood by the tub and looked over at Kyle. Kyle sighed and walked over toward Kikyou by takeing the parchment with the spell on it out of his pocket.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?"asked Kyle by smileing to lighten the mood. Kikyou looked up at him and smiled too.   
  
"Yes, now what do I have to do?"she asked. Kyle looked down at the parchment in his hands and pointed to the tub. Kikyou got in and layed down. In a way it reminded her of the time she was brought back to life.  
  
'I hope this works...'thought Kyle as he started the spell. (Okay, I don't know anything about spells. And I'm not going to try to make up this strange writeing that makes no sense. So just imagen him saying some kind of spell like words or something like that.)  
  
As the spell started the cyrstles lighted up and the light from the sun reflected off of them, makeing a ring around Kyle and Kikyou. Beams of light from the cyrstles, pointed to where Kikyou layed and made the water move. Kikyou's body rose up sightly when the water rose up makeing her stand. Kyle looked up from his reading to her then back at the parchment and the spell continued. As the water moved around Kikyou she began to feel like she couldn't move and a little sleepy. After she went unconsinse, the water dropped her slightly and then lifted her higher above the tub. The flowers that had desolved into the water made the water glow as it stopped moveing. Kyle said the final word in the spell and the water rushed into Kikyou's body makeing her wake up. She started falling forward and Kyle caught her. Opening her eyes sightly she looked up at him and smiled a small half smile from the pain. Kikyou's body glowed and then stopped as everything went back to normal and the cyrstles turned black.  
  
Inuyasha and the others crowded around them and Kyle looked up at them and smiled. "She should be okay," he said then looked down at Kikyou. She had fell asleep in his arms. "She's just resting."  
  
The sound of a open fire woke Kikyou up. Sitting up she looked around the empty room that use to be her and her sisters house. Reaching for her bow and arrows she found instead Kyle's sword. Tighting her grip on it she looked around for Kyle but didn't see him. She looked down at the sword in her hands and traced the strange markings and symbols with one finger.   
  
'I wonder...'she thought to herself as she took the sword out of its caseing (I don't know anything about swords, and the internets was down when I was writeing this so don't complain.). She let her finger trace the sharp blades edge and was suprised when she felt pain. Bring her injured finger up to her face she could see that she was bleeding. smileing she put the sword back where she found it and stood up. She was about to run out the door to find Kyle when she noticed that she was wearing his clothes. She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a red shirt and his jeans that were a little too loose for her. She looked around to find her own clothes drying over the fire. She looked around once then ran out the door.  
  
Looking up at the night sky Kyle could see the endless stars and the quarter moon in the sky. He looked down at the lights of the village from where he and Kikyou had stood just a few hours ago. It seemed so long ago now that it was finally over.  
  
'Kikyou's become a human and the curse has lifted. And even if I'm still cursed at least I can move on now...Kikyou has what she wanted and I have what I wanted...Then why do I feel like I'm walking away from something?'he thought to himself as he looked back up at the stars. Senseing someone behind him he turned his head to look. Standing in back of him was Kikyou.  
  
"Kyle...thank you."she said by sitting besides him. Kyle looked over toward her then to the village.  
  
"Your welcome...Kikyou."he replyed. Kikyou looked to him and then looked down at the ground.  
  
"Are you leaveing tomarrow? Somehow I wish that it wasn't over...that you could always stay with me..."Kyle looked from the village to her as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well that would be nice but..."he started but then trailed off once he saw tears slipping down Kikyou's cheeks.  
  
"So thats it...your just going to leave? At one time I would have liked nothing more then to just be human so that you could leave me...but now I don't know what I want! I wish we had more time-"she was cut off by Kyle putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"We do have time. We have now and maybe thats all we really need."he said as he pulled her closer to him. Takeing his finger off his lips he let his hand trail up to her hair by his other hand stayed on her waist. He took the ribbon out of her hair and brought her face closer to his.  
  
"Well then lets hope this night lasts forever..."whispered Kikyou to him as she took the band holding his hair into a ponytail out of his hair. She let her fingers trail through his hair as he suddendly kissed her. Startled at first she didn't respond then she kissed him back as she used her other hand to hold on to him. As they pulled away for air Kikyou whispered against his lips: "I guess even if this moment leaves us, at least I'll hold onto the memory. I'll stay with you...forever."  
  
Jazz7: Okay thats the end of the chapter! Hurray!   
  
Jazz7's evil side: Why are you saying hurray for?  
  
Jazz7: Because its over.  
  
Jazz7's good side: Well you may have thought the chapter was too ooc and mushy, but I thought it was nice.   
  
Jazz7: Whatever you say, but I think it was the mushyest and oocest chapter that I have yet to write! I can't believe I even wrote it! I bet all those stupid overly romantic book authors are going to sue my ass for takeing their matieral!  
  
Jazz7's evil side: That means she liked the chapter. Well the next chapter really will be the last, and in it we will see if Kyle's free of the curse and Naraku's demise. Yes, that means he's going to die! Hurray! So stick around for the final battle and (hopefully) the happy ending.   
  
Jazz7: So please review so the next chapter can come out faster. And you can see your name on the last thank you list! Bye! 


	9. A wish granted, the final chapter

Aw...we knew this moment would come...the final chapter of "Gift Of Humanity"! Oh why, I wanted it to last longer! :'(  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't cry, you can always add alternate endings.  
  
Jazz7: (0.o) How the hell did you get in here! Your not even in this story! Well...wait...you are alittle bit...Wait no your not! You don't even show up for the final battle!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I just came with some popcorn and Kouga to watch the final battle. Since you DIDN'T put me in the story at all! But thats okay, I wouldn't want to my boa to get dirty. Popcorn?  
  
Jazz7: No thank you, I don't like canola oil...Wait Kouga's here too!  
  
Kouga: Yeah, you DIDN't add me either! And why the hell does that puppy shit end up with Kagome!  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru, he said shit!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Walks up and hits Kouga upside his head.) Don't use that launguage in front of the child, what were you raised by wolves?  
  
Jazz7: Don't answer that, we all know you were. Anyway...I'll go start the chapter and get some nice seats for you three to sit on. And maybe some candy if I have any left...I do have a oat cake though.  
  
Kouga: (Pouts and eats the cake.)  
  
Jazz7: Well I'm going to start the chapter, grab a seat, get some snacks, eat some cake, and enjoy! Oh and the thank you list for all that reviewed will be at the end of the chapter!  
  
Disclamer: Its at the first chapter, but I shall humor you. I don't own, if I did, Kagome would be dead, Naraku would be dead. And Sesshoumaru and Kikyou would be a offical couple. And I would probably throw Inuyasha in hell to be with Kagome just for fun!  
  
Gift Of Humanity  
  
Chapter 8: A wish granted, the final chapter.  
  
(Don't say anything bad about the chapter title! I couldn't think of anything!)  
  
The sunlight streaming in through the windows highlighted two figures shareing a mat. (I don't know what the name is for the beds they used back then.) One was sleeping and the other was awake. Slowly twisting his fingers in the sleeping girls hair. His black eys stareing up at the ceiling as he had been doing all night. Through he wasn't tired, he was never tired...after all, demons don't need rest.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
It just plain didn't work.  
  
He was still part of Demis, and Demis was still a part of him. He could feel himself slipping away...  
  
Closeing his eyes for a minute, Kyle tryed to remember last night. Tryed to have something to hold on to. Something nice...some pretty memory from being here with Kikyou, or from his earlier days. When his family didn't fight so much, when they were still a family. Not when the yelling started or the hitting and the nasty words at each other. When they didn't point fingers at one another and just lived there happy lives as a family, not there miserable lives as just strangers liveing together.  
  
But besides being in the past where he was now...he couldn't think of one damn thing.  
  
Not one damn thing...was his past life that horrible! Was all they really did was fight! When did it begin? When his mother caught his father cheating? Or was it when mother started loveing one of her friends and not his father because he was never home, never there for the two of them.  
  
Or was is when he couldn't take any of there lies anymore and screamed at the both of them to look at each other and see how they aged.  
  
_"Your not getting any older!,"_ he screamed at them_.,"I'm sick and tired of being caught in the middle of your fights! I'm leaveing, and I'm never comeing back! You can deal with each other without me, because if your not fighting over me, your fighting over silly things like the trash or the house or each other! Just leave me out of it!"  
_  
And he did leave, and he never came back. His twisted wish to leave had came true, and now he was where he was. And just like in fairy tales he had met the villan, got a curse, met a witch that helped him out, and met a fair lady and turned her back into a human.  
  
Now all was left was to break the curse then they would ride off into the sunset and have a happy ending.  
  
Right?  
  
Blinking awake, Kikyou looked up at Kyle's face to see him thinking about something. Probably the fact that he was still turning into a demon. It didn't bother her though, demon or not...she had a plan. Sure she loved being human but if the ocasion called for it...  
  
She would just as easily kill herself and him just to be together. It may not be the best plan, or the brightest, but if they can't find a way to change him back into a human today, then it might be too late.  
  
Kikyou sighed and started running her fingers through his hair to calm him down. He always was worrying about something. He should stop or he will turn into a male version of herself.  
  
"Hey, since when do you mess with my hair?"asked Kyle with a smile as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Since last night. Now why didn't you wake me up? I would have liked to wake up before the others and taken a walk in the early moring."said Kikyou as she smiled back.  
  
"Sorry love, I guess I just forgot."he said by yawning. Kikyou smiled and got closer to him, and slipped her hand into the one he wasn't useing to run through her hair. She laced their fingers together and sighed. The moment was just purely perfect.  
  
Well it was untill something ruined it.  
  
"INUYAHSA, SIT!!"  
  
"OW, why the hell did you do that?! I was just trying to tell you I-well you know the damn word girl!"  
  
Kikyou laughed and shaked her head, same old Inuyasha. Kyle sat up and Kikyou sat up with him, they both laughed and walked outside.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"said Kagome over and over again. She was a bit red in the face from yelling so much and from what Inuyasha had tryed to do. A small crowd had gathered around Keade's hut and was watching what was going on. Kikyou and Kyle pushed through the crowd to see the hole that Inuyasha was in from being sitted so much.  
  
"Damnmit Kagome! All I did was try to kiss you!"  
  
"Thats not how you show someone you love them! Ever heard of ask first!? Aggh, nevermind SIT!"yelled Kagome at him by she walked away and Inuyasha fell head first towards the ground. The crowd laughed and Kikyou kneeled down besides Inuyasha to see if he was alright...and laugh in his face.  
  
"Are you alright Inuyasha...Ha ha ha...It seems like you still aren't lucky with the ladys."said Kikyou by laughing. Inuyasha picked his head up from the dirt and glared at her.  
  
"Well its not my fault she takes things the wrong way! All I wanted to do was show how much I-well you know the word I'm talking about!"yelled Inuyasha as he sat up in the dirt and looked to his right, away from Kikyou's laughing face.  
  
"Have you tryed flowers? Or candy? Women love that, or maybe for once you should just tell her how you feel. And use the word "love" this time. That way you won't scare her off by trying to kiss her."said Kyle as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Feh, fine I'll tell her I-I...luv her. And maybe get her some damn flowers, even if I hate the damn things."said Inuyasha as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"God doggy, your finally learning."said Kikyou as she stood up and laughed at him again.  
  
"Grrrr, if I didn't love you I would probably tell you to shut up."Inuyasha said as he turned around to look at her. Kikyou just leaned forward and put her hands on her hips by grinning in his face.  
  
"And if I didn't love you, you would be dog food. Now hurry up Romeo or she'll leave the town without you." Kikyou said then smiled as she watched him run off. Turning to Kyle she saw him digging a hole in the dirt with his shoe, walking up to him she looked up into his face and smiled.  
  
"Whats wrong? You know I love you more then him, he's just a friend. A odd friend, but a friend none the less."  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but...,"said Kyle.,"Could you make me something to eat? I'm hungry." Kikyou blinked for a second, since she was stunned at what he said. (She wanted him to say something like "I love you". Not "I'm hungry".) Kikyou then smiled again then kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Sure, before you die from hunger."  
  
In a dark castle far away...  
  
Well not that far actually but...oh forget it, in a dark castle that belongs to the owner of over half the shikon jewel. Naraku stared out his window. By his servants waited for orders...  
  
'Kikyou...heh, I wouldn't have expected that she would met up with my experiment. That boy, he's already turning into his true form. It will be interesting watching him turn in to his final form and destory Kikyou and Kagome, with them and the rest of that group of troublemakers. (Yes I couldn't think up of a better word, plus "those meddleing kids", just sounded too...Scooby doo like.) With them out of the way, I can finally have the complete Shikon no tama.'thought Naraku to himself as he turned to look at Kanna's mirror. In it is showed Kyle and Kikyou looking up at the sky by sitting outside on a hill and eatting lunch, then it showed Inuyasha getting sat by Kagome because he gave her poison ivy instead of flowers, then it showed Miroku getting slapped by Sango for touching her butt for the 498 time, then it showed Shippo and Keade takeing a nap, and finally after that the half of the Shikon no tama that Inuyasha and the others had.  
  
Naraku smiled as it showed another picture. This time one of the crused sword that he had deliberately left Kyle to find.  
  
"Once again priestess, love shall be your downfall."  
  
Night...  
  
Well night in the village where Kikyou, Kyle, Inuyasha, and the rest are at.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kagome?"asked Inuyasha as he stepped into Keade's hut. He had been looking for her ever since he got sitted and she ran off because he gave her poison ivy instead of flowers. Even though he still thought that he didn't deserve to be sat, they were growing along besides flowers, how was he suppost to know? Now he had a rash...  
  
Kyle stood up from the corner he was sitting in and started heading toward the door. Looking over his shoulder at Inuyasha he said: "I haven't seen Kikyou either." She had left him alittle while after they had lunch.  
  
Shippo looked up from the picture book that Kagome had gave him. "Maybe you should try the God tree." (Help, I don't know what that tree's called!)  
  
"Yes we'll try there then, come on Inuyasha."Kyle said as he stepped out into the night, dragging Inuyasha with him.  
  
Upon finally reaching the God tree (Tree's name please?), they found that no one was there. Turning around to go back, two figures jumped from the shadows.  
  
"Alright you two, if your really are our boyfriends...you'll be able to tell us which is which!"said both Kagome and Kikyou at the same time. In the dim light of the moon, Kyle and Inuyasha could see that they had switch clothes.  
  
"What!?"yelled Inuyasha as he looked at both of them. With there hair combed out so they both looked the same, and them talking at the same time, it was too hard to tell which was which just by looking at them.  
  
Kyle blinked then tryed to squint in the darkness, it seemed like they had used something to throw off there scent, since even Inuyasha was confused.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at, the one that looked like Kagome, chest. Both of them said the word sit, and he went face first in the dirt.  
  
"That would be cheating, plus were both the same breast size, well I think we are anyway but thats besides the point. The point is, is that the Shikon fragments are left in a safe reliable place."  
  
Growling Inuyasha got up from the ground and back on his feet. "I bet Shippo has them doesn't he? And why again are we doing this?"  
  
Kyle shaked his head and looked back up at the two ladys in front of him. "Its a test Inuyasha, I guess we have to be worthy or something in order to earn you girls, isn't it?"  
  
"Your almost right,"they both said.,"were doing this to see if you can tell us apart, to see if you know the differences between us."  
  
Stepping forward, Kyle looked at the one on the right, the one in Kagome's clothes. Gently grabbing her chin he brought her lips up to meet his.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!"yelled Inuyasha at Kyle, he was on the verge of sliceing him in half. The one dressed as Kikyou laughed and embraced Inuyasha. Kyle pulled away from the Kagome look alike and ruffled her hair alittle.  
  
"Okay your turn Inuyasha, who am I?"asked the Kikyou look alike. Not waiting for his answer, she through her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, Inuyasha pulled away and bopped Kyle upside his head.  
  
"Next time wait untill we ask questions first to start kissing!"he yelled at him by Kyle held his head in pain. Kikyou, who was dressed as Kagome, laughed while Kagome started getting mad.  
  
"Inuyasha..."she said by turning her head around to look at him. (Think The Exciorst.)  
  
"Yes...Kagome..."Inuyasha said by look back at her.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell forward into the dirt again, while Kyle and Kikyou started laughing. When Inuyasha picked his head up from the ground, Kagome yelled at him agian.  
  
"You couldn't even tell who I was, could you?! I can't believe this! The only thing keeping me from sitting you to hell is that we came here with a reason besides this!"  
  
When Kagome was finished yelling at him and Inuyasha wasn't in pain, Kikyou put her white ribbon back in her hair and started telling them the real reason while they were there. "We can't just sit here forever. Kyle is still turning into Demis...and Naraku still has half of the Shikon no tama."  
  
"Wait,"said Inuyasha.,"whats his story, and tell me the WHOLE story this time."  
  
After a long and boring retelling of the events in that happened to Kyle...  
  
"Now you see the point of this? We have to work together, were all being used by Naraku."said Kagome.  
  
"Have you already told the others about me?"asked Kyle. Kikyou shook her head no.  
  
"We'll tell them before we leave to fight Naraku, we wanted to tell you two first, since most likely you two are the ones that can stand up to Naraku other then me and Kagome."said Kikyou.  
  
"Well you got that right, now all we need to know is where he is."said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and turned to him.  
  
"We already know where he is, I can see Shikon shards, remember?"she said by Kikyou nodded.  
  
"And I can sense Naraku, his growing power should be easy to sense. Through he may try to sheild it from my senses, but I can easily brake through any spell he might try to put on himself."said Kikyou as she leaned against the god tree and tryed to make Kagome's short skirt longer. (Good luck on that one Kikyou! LOL)  
  
"Then its settled then.,"said Kyle as he took out his sword to look at the golden handle and inscriptions on it."We'll go find Naraku and finally kill him, maybe then this curse shall be lifted..."  
  
And so the band of our storys heros (Well if you think they are heros.) Set out to defeat Naraku, in the name of good, in the name of the horrible scars of the past that Naraku had left, in the name of a ancient curse, in the name of-  
  
"Food!!"yelled Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. He jumped down in a rush and grabbed the bag of chips from Kyle's hand.  
  
"I don't know if you should eat that..."he said as he watched the little fox demon wolf it down. (Is he a fox demon...oh well, who really cares, he's cute as a fox and thats all that matters!)  
  
Shippo ate the whole bag, then looked up at Kyle by he started hopping around waveing a hand over his burning mouth.  
  
"What did you give him Kyle?"asked Sango. Kyle turned to her and said:  
  
"Hot cheetos, there a brand of chips. I wanted to tell them that they might be alittle hot. That and I had them in my bag for over a month now, so they might have been a little stale.  
  
Shippo jumped up and grabbed Miroku's water out of his hand. After glupping it down he layed down in the dirt with stars in his eyes. (I guess he got knocked out by the heat! LOL Okay I'll stop laughing.)  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo and carryed him in her arms. After another mile of walking, Kikyou held up a hand.  
  
"Here we are, Naraku's castle, take a look. Kagome, is he there, can you sense any Shikon shards?"asked Kikyou as she looked over her shoulder to look at the young girl.  
  
"I can see them. And the're close by..."she said by looking at the castle that loomed in front of them.  
  
"Alright,"said Inuyasha by smileing a evil grin.,"lets get this over with and head for the castle."  
  
"Wait, it would be foolish to just go ahead and head for the castle, we should go and check the surronding grounds and stay in the cover of the forest. Most likely Naraku has a trap."said Kyle as he took a step forward and put a hand on Kikyou's shoulder by looking up at the castle.  
  
(Now finally the action part, and no they aren't going to fight in Naraku's stupid castle, because we all know that the bad guys base always falls apart after you beat them. And I want the characters to die another way...not like they are going to die! Well...actually...just read!)  
  
After walking around the castle grounds for awhile, they finally came to a clearing. Looking around, they could see nothing special, untill...  
  
"I can sense it! The jewel shards that Naraku has!"exclamied Kagome. Everyone took out there weapons and waited. Miroku looked up at the sky to see Naraku's poisoness bee/hornet like insects. (Help! I don't know what the hell the're called!)  
  
"Welcome, I hadn't expected you back so soon, experiment 003."said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Kyle frowned and then yelled out into the shadows. "I'm not your experiment! Show yourself Naraku!" Kikyou closeed her eyes and tryed to figure out where he was, letting go of the arrow notched in her bow, she hit her target. Naraku stepped out from the shadows with Kikyou's arrow in between two of his fingers. Laughing, he snapped it and stepped toward her, untill Kyle got in front of him. Growling he said between clenched teeth. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I can't wait to slice you in half, just to know what it feels like to finally be inflecting pain upon my torturer. I'll cherish this moment."  
  
Naraku smiled, (If you can even see his smile, since he wears that ugly baboon pelt.), and jumped back. "Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, come!"  
  
(Okay, lets start the crappy action part of this chapter. I warn you though, I can't write fighting scenes to save my life!)  
  
Inuyasha dodged one of Naraku's tentacles, and picked up Shippo from where he was standing before he could be sliced into shreads. He through him on top of the highest branch of a tree so he wouldn't get in the way. Miroku cut in half several of Naraku's tentacles that were going towards Sango. She quickly thanked him and destoryed some that were going after him. (Aw they saved each other...)  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou and Kagome were trying not to get stabed while trying to power up their arrows to hit Naraku. Their plan was to use both of their combined power to destory him and purefiy the jewel in one shot. (Oh I forgot Naraku's servents, Kanna and Kagura, well they aren't in this fic, I guess they abandoned him or something like that. Maybe he destoryed them to make himself more powerfull.)  
  
Kagome took another arrow out of her quiver and looked to Kikyou. She seemed like she was doing okay, but ever half minute she would look over to Kyle. Kagome guessed correctly that what Naraku said about him being a "experiment" was getting to her, could he have lied about where he came from?  
  
Kikyou wasn't really thinking right now at the moment, and she wasn't worryed about what Naraku said. "Experiment" or not, she had waited too long to feel this kind of love that she had for him, she wasn't going to fall for Naraku's illisons again. A sudden rumble of the ground underneath their feet sent both Kikyou and Kagome almost to the ground. Ten or thirteen of Naraku's tentcales,(Does he have other weapons?) almost hit the both of them. Sango's boomarang cut some of them in half, and Inuyasha picked both of them up and put them back onto stable ground.  
  
"Was he aiming at us!?"asked Kagome with wide eyes from almost being cut in half. Kikyou put on a grim face and nodded.  
  
"He knows our plan. Remember, your arrows power has the power to cut him in half, and so does mine. Thats why he's always been trying to find a way to destory the both of us. We have to end this now!"said Kikyou by standing up and trying to power up her arrow again. Kagome did the same by Inuyasha acted like a bodygaurd/shield and defelcted any of Naraku's weapons that came there way.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'This is getting no where, he's blocking every single attack of mine!'thought Kyle as he tryed another unsuccessful attemt to slice Naraku in half. "  
  
"Of course your getting no where! I taught you every attack you know, 003."exclamied Naraku as he slashed Kyle across the chest with a hidden sword. Kyle jumped back and looked down at the damage he had done. Besides a torn shirt, he was fine. But the attack had came close to his throat, if he had jumped forward instead of back...  
  
"Cheater!"he yelled at him as he charged at him again, and this time managed to cut his baboon pelt in half, exposeing Naraku's true face.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war, besides your not fighting with your all 003."said Naraku as he came behind Kyle and tryed to cut off his head. Luckly, he ducked.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not your plaything any longer! I never was to begin with, you can't mess with peoples lives like there dolls! I've had enough!" Jumping forward, Kyle managed to cut off Naraku's left arm, it quickly regenerated and Naraku laughed. Naraku rushed toward him and Kyle barely managed to dodge his sword, what he didn't count on was that he would have two of them. The other one was stabed through his stomach, which was left open from blocking the first sword. (He's fighting dirty! He really is a cheater!)  
  
Gripping his stomach he kneeled on the ground, trying vainly to stop the flow of blood comeing out of his damaged stomach. Naraku laughed, he was about to cut off Kyle's head with the both of his swords, untill a arrow knocked the swords out of his hands and destoryed them.  
  
"Thats enough Naraku, I knew you were a coward, but I wouldn't think you would hit someone by they were down!"said Kikyou as she ran over towards Kyle and stood in front of him. She wasn't about to let him die.  
  
"And so the once dead priestess stands in my way once again, there was a time when you were helping me."sneered Naraku, Kikyou held her gound and notched another arrow in her bow.  
  
"That time has long pasted, and I never helped you. I was useing you, seeing how far you could get, as they say: kill two birds with one stone." Kikyou relased her arrow and it hit Naraku in the chest, he flew back a few feet, but then stood up and laughed.  
  
"And just like a bird, I think your death would be fitting if you were crushed to death!"Naraku yelled at her as one of His tentacles flew out and wrapped around her. Pulling her off her feet and high into the ground it wrapped tighter around her, a sicking crunch of breaking bones were heard as Kikyou went limp. Naraku released her and let her body fall to the ground, Kyle watched as it slowly fell untill it landed a few feet in front of him.  
  
"No..."he whispered out. It was impossible wasn't it? He had tryed so hard to make her human, traveled a hundred miles, finally completed the spell, and now, just now, said how he felt. She couldn't be dead could she? The world started getting fuzzy and he realized he was looking through his tears. Looking down at his wounded self, he could barely feel the pain...  
  
"Kikyou..."he managed to get out before he fell forward in a puddle of his own blood. Just a few feet from Kikyou's body.  
  
"NO!"said Kagome as she shrank to her knees on the ground. The plan was blown, there was now no way they could defeat him. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder as she cried. Kikyou was dead again, and once again, he felt responsible. He could have stopped her from running away. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything, as they could barely stand, they were leaning on each other for support. (And Shippo and Sango's pet, which name I forgot, were shareing a tree, either looking down at the sad scene, or asleep.)  
  
"And so they fall, well I guess you were a failure after all. Well, if you fail, try, try, try again. I'm sure I can find another person in this world to resurrect the dragon god."said Naraku with a sinister smile as he stepped over Kikyou's body and stood in front of Kyle's. Leaning down, he picked up Kyle's head roughly by his hair, he peered into his face and sneered.  
  
"You always were a failure, I was a fool to believe that you really would resurrect Demis. But I guess I should have waited on killing you, I wanted to make sure you were in agony and begged for your death. Oh well, I guess I can still have fun." Naraku turned his right arm into a steal blade. (Can he do that?) And was about to stabe Kyle in the face when something supriseing happened.  
  
Kyle-or what he had become-opened his eyes and grabbed Naraku's right arm, which was about to stabe him, with his now clawed hand. His eyes were now a mixture of blue and red, which made it into a swirl of violet with some speaks of black, blue, and red.  
  
"Demis does not beg."he said as he slowly stood up. His voice sounded like two people were talking, one was Kyle and the other voice was Demis. After dark light surrounded him, after it was gone, he was dressed in solid white and black with a dark wing and a solid white wing comeing out of his back. He looked back at his wings and flapped them once to make sure they still worked. Looking back at Naraku's stunned face, he smiled a smile evil smile then crushed his arm. "Lets play."  
  
Demis picked up his sword again and it started to glow with a strange dark light. He released Naraku and he smiled. (Naraku's still a overly comfident basterd.) Naraku tryed to attack him but Demis just jumped into the air and floated above his head. Flapping his wings again, he streatched and yawned.  
  
"Stop mocking me! I'm the one that ressurected you! Your suppost to grant my wish!"yelled Naraku at him as he watched Demis cross his legs and sit in mid air. He then put on a mocking smile on his face and shoke his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you weren't the one that ressurected me. You may have helped me get my sword and provided the stage. But your just a prop. And as for the wish...I'm not a genie, I only have one wish, and it has been used."  
  
"What the hell is going on!?"asked Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango moved to stand next to him. Miroku looked up at Demis then turned to look at Inuyasha and explain.  
  
"I'm suprised I didn't see it before. There was a old legend that a cursed sword existed with the spirit of "The dragon of the skys", Demis. He was a god a long time ago, but it seemed that he did something horrible, a terrible sin. He destoryed half of this land and cursed the heavons. For those acts, he was destoryed and his spirit trapped forever in a sword of unlimited power, anyone who atanded the sword would be possesed by his spirit. The only way to free ones self was too do a equal number of good to equal the number of evil that Demis did. Another part was that, once the dragon god was ressurected and he possessed all of the host, he would grant a wish to a person that he sees worthy. But in order to get your wish granted, you had to give him something in return, like your life or you kill the hosts body and then ask for your wish to be granted. After all, if the host-" Inuyasha inturupted Miroku.  
  
"If the host dies, then Demis takes control of his body...so why isn't Naraku getting his wish?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders. Who knows, dealing with demons was hard enough, but dealing with a demon god? Now that was harder.  
  
"Well thanks for the history lesson.,"said Demis as he looked down on Inuyasha and his group.,"But the fact remains, I can not grant your wish. Someone has already wished."  
  
Naraku growled and then shouted up at him: "Who?" Demis smiled and pointed at the dead body of Kikyou. Everyone seemed shocked by the answer but Demis just smiled. Lifting up his hand, a violet ball of light appeared in his hand. It grew and expanded untill it was the size of a large globe. A picture appeared in it, one of Kikyou and Kyle talking near the god tree.  
  
(Okay, its still in normal time, but heres what the globes showing.)  
  
After the plan had been explained, Inuyasha and Kagome left, Kyle was leaveing too, untill Kikyou stopped him. Reaching out a hand, she grasped his. Startled he turned around to look at her. Kikyou had he head down, so her bangs fell in front of her face and hide her expression from view.  
  
"Kikyou...is somet-"he started untill Kikyou cut him off. Looking up she looked deep into his eyes, her sorrowful look stopped him from saying anything.  
  
"Kyle...your slowly slipping away from me, I can feel it. You already know so much about me, I want to stay with you and learn more about you. Learn more about liveing, by were still alive."  
  
"Kikyou, were not going to die, I promise you that." Kikyou shoke her head, and looked back up at his face. Tears started forming in her eyes and started slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm not a strong as you would let me believe, I have to be honest with you, I had planed that if you turned into Demis...that I would kill the both of us. But I don't think I can go through it, I...love you too much to just take you with me to some distant land of the dead." said Kikyou. She put a hand to her face and wiped away her tears, then continued. "If I die, no don't make that face, I know what your going to say, but anything can happen. If I die...my wish is for you to avenge my death and the deaths that have been caused by the Shikon no tama. I'll give you my life if that can even be acomplished, I just wish for the suffering to end. If I die, I wish for you to continue with the plan, kill Naraku and have the Shikon jewel purefiyed and become no longer a threat. I shall see you again..." With that said, Kikyou let go of his hand and walked away.  
  
The ball of energy in Demis's hand disappeared.  
  
"What, I can't believe it! Her wish was for you to kill me and have the jewel pureifyed!"exclamied Naraku. He looked like he was about to explode upon hearing the news.  
  
Inuyasha grined then yelled at him. "Well believe it, it seems like you won't die by my hand, but I have no complaints! I hope your jounery to hell is a painful one!"  
  
"Of course it will be, I'm sorry, but I don' t give out peaceful deaths. Besides, I got a joint wish to fulfill."said Demis as he slowly stood up in the air and pointed his sword to the sun. The light of the sun reflected off it and he smiled, looking back at Naraku, he answered his question before he could even ask. "Kyle had wished for something also, and I just couldn't refuse his life. After all, the trade was, his life for this body. So now that I exist again, I'll destory you and paint the forest red with your blood."  
  
"I can't believe it! Done in by that experiment and that dead bitch!"yelled Naraku. He looked like he was about to tear out his hair. Demis smiled and looked down at him, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were blue. In Kyle's voice he said.  
  
"If I'm to die, I want one last wish fulfilled. Take my life in exchange for my body, just grant my wish. I want you to destroy the basterd that has killed and destoryed all I stand for and love. And make sure to make it extra painful for him and escort his soul to hell, after all, he only deserves the best."Demis said in Kyle's voice, his eyes turned back to the violet color of before and he landed back on the ground. With another flap of his wings he held his sword out in front of him. He closed his eyes as a dark light surronded him, it swirled around him untill it took the shape of a black dragon. Opening his eyes, they turned solid red. Grining he shouted out a spell.  
  
"I call upon the spirits of the great beyond! Grant me your power, enlight me with your evil energy of the ancients! Cast this unworthy soul into darkness...SKY DRAGON OF DESTRUCTION!!" After saying the finall words in the spell, the dragon surronding him surronded his sword and in a burst of light and power shot towards Naraku.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
_"Don't worry, I'll grant your wish."_ said Kyle as he turned to look back at Kikyou walking away. A slight wind blew there hair and clothes around, the leaves around them swirled around them keeping them in place. Kikyou looked back at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
_"I know, because I love you. I'll wait for you, forever, even if forever may not be long enough."_  
  
(End flashback)  
  
The dragon surronded Naraku and then laughed a deep throated laugh of glee, it was happy to have another victim. It then grabbed Naraku in one clawed hand and held him while it opened its mouth and and swallowed him whole. The dragon exploded in a burst of light, and Naraku's blood rained down upon the forest. A red sheild surronded Demis, Kikyou's body, and the others from the rain of blood, untill it stopped. Sighing, Demis put away his sword and his eyes turned back to violet.  
  
"It seems like he wasn't so tough after all, I could have picked a less...messyer spell. Oh well, at least I didn't get any of his nasty blood on me. Half demons are horrible, but humans that turn into half demons are pathtic. And all for lust, heh, what a silly emotion!"said Demis as he looked around at the damage done, besides the trees looking like someone had came by with red paint and through them on 'em, and the ground being soaked with Naraku's blood. Everything was fine. Demis finally caught sight of Kikyou's body, stepping toward her, he was met by a sword in front of his face. Inuyasha growled at him by he stood between him and Kikyou's body, he wasn't about to let him do anything to her. Laughing, Demis looked at him and used his power to send him flying into the others.  
  
He stood in front of Kikyou and bended down and picked her up and looked down at her face. His face soften sightly, she was the only human, besides that woman long ago, that had stood up to him. She had done it to get rid of the half demon that tryed to stand in his way, but still...  
  
"You look so much like her...maybe thats why Kyle was so attracted to you. You have a light that few people can see, even if it is a sad light...just take care of this body, I'm tired."after saying that Demis closed his eyes as a white light surronded him. After it was gone, he was dressed in solid white, with his wings now white. Opening his eyes, they were now blue, just like they had been long ago. Before he had met Naraku.  
  
Looking down at Kikyou, Kyle looked shocked. He had come back from the dead! Even if Kikyou hadn't. His eyes watered sightly, untill a voice said in his head.  
  
"Don't get emotional, shouldn't you use the power I gave you too resurrect the her? We still share the same body, and I don't want you winying forever..."  
  
Smileing Kyle let the spell that was flowing through his head wash over him, as he said the words out loud. "Let my wish become word, I want the gift of humanity to come back to her..." A white light surronded the both of them. After it was gone, Kikyou too a deep breath and opened her eyes. Blinking she looked up into Kyle's face.  
  
"I'm alive...your eyes..."she said as she put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm still possesed, if thats what you were going to ask. But I can live with..."leaning down so his lips were next to her ear, he whispered in her ear: "I'll live with it just for you, my final wish was to stay by your side always."  
  
Kikyou smiled and whispered back. "And here I thought I was going to wait forever...thanks for giveing me your gift...my humanity. With you I can feel again, I want to stay with you forever, because only you hold the key to my heart."  
  
(A few weeks later...)  
  
The hustle and bustle of the city still existed even when your on a bridge. The wind swept by and blew a light sea breeze around. A man smiled while looking out to sea, his black hair swirled around and he took off his sun glasses so his black eyes could see the sunlight reflecting off the sea better. He leaned back alittle on his motorcycle, he was carefull though to not knock it over. The sun shone on a black sword length case in the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"Hello? May I speak to a miss Kagome? Yes I'll wait."said a woman with long black hair. She tapped the public phone case lightly, her white ribbon tied on her wrist bounced sightly from the action. The ribbon on her arm fluttered in the wind and her earth brown eyes looked at the man that was waiting imapatintly for her. Smileing she hummed slightly.  
  
"Kagome! Theres someone on the phone calling for you!"  
  
"Sota! Don't shout!"  
  
"Sorry mom!"  
  
The woman laughed slightly from the voices she was hearing over the phone. She stopped when she heard the person she was waiting for pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Kagome. Sota! I got the phone, hang up! Sorry mom, I won't shout! Oh sorry, hi, who is this?"  
  
"You don't reconize my voice anymore Kagome? I told you I would call when I was in the USA."  
  
"Oh, Kikyou! Where are you? Where have you been? Are you married yet?"asked Kagome. In the background Inuyasha pipped up his ears and stared at the back of Kagome's head. He hadn't heard of Kikyou or Kyle since they split up and went there seprate ways when they got to Kagome's time.  
  
"I'm on that big bridge in New York, I'll have to ask Kyle whats it called later. We were in Tokyo for awhile then we left. And no, I'm not married."Kikyou smiled as she heard Inuyasha's voice asking her if it was really Kikyou. Looking to her right in the phone booth, she saw a old missing flyer saying something about, "If you had seen this boy?". It had Kyle's picture on it, he was doing the peace sign by wearing Mickey mouse ears. Kikyou laughed and then stopped when she heard Kagome repeat a question.  
  
"Kikyou, I asked you if you what you guys are doing? You two could have stayed with me and Inuyasha at the shrine, we have plenty of room."  
  
"Yeah we could have, but I want to see the world. Your worlds so brand new to me. Plus Kyle wants to get Demis out of his head, so were looking for people to help."  
  
Kagome laughed and held Inuyasha at bay, he was trying to get the phone out of her hands. "Why does he want to do that? Last thing I heard, he said that he was comfortable with him. He had helped him beat Naraku and gave you back your life."  
  
"Yeah, well its not so great when you have a dragon god takeing over your mind sometimes. He exploded at some poor lady on the plane and we almost got arrested and thrown in jail! That and he inturrupts during the...well...you know...moments..."said Kikyou as a blush started forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh...I mean OH...I get it. Well good luck, Miroku said he had done enough evil to land him a reserved spot in hell forever."  
  
"Yeah, well then we'll just have to do enough good to land him a reserved spot in heavon. At least Demis is going along with it, he keeps on saying he wants to see someone important to him again...Oh hold on, I have to put in more quarters. Damn machine." After putting in more coins Kikyou laughed when he heard Kagome and Inuyasha arguing.  
  
"Damn you woman! If I didn't-"  
  
"You didn't what?! And my names K-a-g-o-m-e, not "woman"! And don't curse in this house! As long as you and me are liveing in this house, untill I get out of high school, you will behave like a good dog!"  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?!"  
  
"A dog! Now sit!"shouted Kagome. She heard Kikyou laughing and blushed in embarrasment. Then said something to her: "Well, where ever you are, where ever you go, we will always be here if you want to come back to the past or just see all of us. Don't forget us, Kikyou! And say hi to Kyle!"  
  
Kikyou smiled and fingered the jewel chocker around her neck. It was made out of the Shikon no Tama. "I'll never forget you guys...I got to go. Good bye!" She hung up the phone and pulled her short black skirt down a little. After smoothing out the wrinkles in her white blouse and some in her short black shorts, that were under the skirt. She then walked towards Kyle and smiled.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, you look good in black biker gear."she said as he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well its better late then never, besides, I knew it was going to take a long time. Girls talk to much." Kyle laughed as he was playfully hit on the arm.  
  
"Well lets go, I want to see more of the "America", that you were talking about."said Kikyou as she got on the motorcycle after him. Kyle looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"Sure, lets go! After all, this isn't called the land of dreams and opportunity for nothing. We'll find the pieces to our dreams, I just know it!"said Kyle as he started up the motorcycle, soon they were off, heading for the city.  
  
Demis took control of Kyle and shouted at himself. "What kind of corny ending words are that!? "We'll find the pieces to our dreams, I just know it!" What kind of wimp did I posses?"  
  
Kyle took back the control of his body. "Would you shut the hell up! And stop doing that! I'm driveing!"  
  
"Yeah like you could drive even with our me controling your body."  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Boys, boys, please, lets have a peaceful ending. Besides, you have forever to argue, for now, lets just enjoy this gift of life. This gift of humanity."  
  
(End of final chapter.)  
  
Well thats it people! I hope you enjoyed it! And ride home safely! I hope you liked the ending and didn't mind the bad action parts. Also, I'm thinking about doing a sequel...maybe one telling of how Demis got in the sword in the first place. If it did, it would include some Inuyasha characters too, well tell me what you guys think! I'll write one if you guys think I should, I'll also rewrite the first chapters when ever I get around to doing it. What did you think of the ending Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I thought it was pretty good. Even if I wasn't in it...  
  
Jazz7: I'm sorry, next time you'll be in it. If the readers think I should, then I'll make a sequel with you in it. Okay?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Okay, as long as you promise...  
  
Jazz7: I promise. Also, if you want to, you guys can reread this with some music! I know, I do this on all the storys I write, well music makes a story. Listen to: "Forever May Not Be Enough", from "The Mummy Returns" soundtrack. I thought the movie wasn't good but the song was, and Kikyou actually says the song title in this. And listen to: "Key To My Heart", I don't know what its from, I think some movie by the name Tales of Destiny. Or is that the group? Well I don't know, I just download, I don't ask questions on where it came from. And yes I will buy the CD. Oh and Kikyou also says that song title too.  
  
Kouga: Well I have to say, that the ending was good...but can you put me in the sequel if the people want you to write it?  
  
Jazz7:...I'll have to think about that one...Well anyway Rin, take it away!  
  
Rin: Yes madam! Good bye everyone, this storys over, review and vote for the sequel!  
  
Kouga: Yes review and vote for the sequel I probably won't be in, of course theres a slight chance, she said she would think about it...Anyway, if you want the sequel, say you want it in a review, or email the author, Jazz7, by useing either one of these email adresses, or  
  
Jazz7: Thanks Kouga, and heres the Thank you list!  
  
**Lilly(flowersforSesshoumaru): Through you never reviewed, you were and still are one of my best friend. You will be missed, and rest in peace. :'(  
  
LadyofDemons45: Thank you so much for reviewing on every chapter and turning my review numbers to 24. I will read the original version of "Crimson Tears" and constently review the new version of it. Thanks again for reviewing! :)  
  
Anime-Addiction: Thanks for reviewing, you were one of the first people that did. I hope you read and liked this chapter! :)  
  
Shmoo Babies: You first flamed me and I was pissed off about that, through you did apoliogized and said you hit send before you could say just kidding, or something like that. So I didn't flame you on a chapter of this story, through I did flame one of your storys. Sorry about that! Well I'm glad you reveiwed again and said you liked this story, I hope you like this chapter! :)  
  
The Chibi Freya: Well actually...you didn't review. Well you did, but it was just to tell me about your friends story and yours. Well I guess a review is a review, but still, please don't do that again. That really bugged me on this story, I had about three people do that, includeing you which made three! (Well I think three people did this...) If you want to tell me that your story is updated in a review, go ahead and review, but read my story first then review and say something about the story. If you don't want to review my works, but still tell me about something, like your fanfiction, email me. But thanks anyway! :)  
  
Jazz7: Wait...thats me! Well I did review my own story...Not because I needed the reviews though! Its because my computer crashed and I couldn't tell you this was on hold untill I could get a chapter posted! Since my computer wouldn't let me at the time and it erased everything on it! Well anyway, thank you me! :)  
  
Kikyou and Inuyasha: You were also one of the first people that reviewed this, thank you. Though I never heard from you since your first review, I hope you are reading this or read it sometime and review again. :)  
  
Sn-chn: Well I don't know what you were talking about in your review, I forgot what I put up for a review in one of your storys! Sorry if I flamed you, I just hate Kikyou haters. I'm glad you don't hate Kikyou anymore, or don't like her but isn't a Kikyou hater. I hope you read the story, and I wished you had reviewed again, but hey, thats life. Oh well, I hope you read this sometime and review again. :)  
  
TuEsDaY: Yeah, I know, I can be kinda scary sometimes. You don't want to know what I did to some poor people in real life that pissed me off. I didn't beat them up, but I think because of the things I said to them, I scared them for life. Too bad, they shouldn't have messed with a person that did nothing to them. Well enough about that...thanks for reviewing and saying you liked my story. Oh and I might send it to you sometime, but for now I have updated as you can see, so its up here and I hope your reading it. If not, I'll send it too you if you still remember me.  
  
Kitusina: Actually, I hate to be rude, but I hope you aren't reading this. Your review had nothing to do with this story, and it seemed like you were overly obsessed with Inuyasha. This story isn't for you, your not in Inuyasha, the characters are fictional, and I hope that you put down the manga and the DVDs or VCR tapes of Inuyasha, and go outside and get some fresh air. Nothing personal, but your review freaked me out, so I hope that you will get a life or whatever and thats all I have to say. Don't be mad and flame me or flame me in a email because I didn't add you to the story or because I said this about you. I planned this whole story out before hand, besides the parts I added in, and I wanted it to go the way I planned it. So to the person that I can't remember, that asked if he/she could use the first chapters to start his/her own version of this, and to you. Sorry, but no thanks. If you want the story to run your way, wish real hard and maybe all your dreams will come true. Or maybe nothing will happen at all because you should write your own fanfiction, don't copy me while your doing it. I'm not being mean to you ,or that other person that I can't remember, I'm just telling it as it is. But thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
as if: You know what you little basterd, screw you! You can go and rot in hell along with every other Kikyou hater! Do you get some sick pleasure from reviewing and flameing Kikyou fics!? God, if you don't like the character or the story, don't read! I don't care if I was asking for it by my warning at the end, your the sick fuck that reviewed! So get a fucking life you loser! I hope you aren't reading and are getting your ass kicked by Kikyou fans right now. Or by angry dogs in heat! :  
  
Itosugi-Cypress: You were also one of the first people that reviewed! I think you were the very first that reviewed! Your review made me keep writeing, dumbasses like as if made me write also so I could shake my success in their faces, but you gave me positive help! Thank you so much, and yes I read your song fic, I also reviewed! :)  
**  
**Thank you so much you all! I'm happy to have wrote this! I hope you will read my other works and review and vote for a sequel to this! Have a great day, or night, and keep out of trouble! Just kidding, I know you guys don't get in to trouble, well I hope you don't anyway...Well thanks again! See you soon! :)**


End file.
